


Карантин

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [13]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Conversations, Ethics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lenin quote, Songfic, Understanding Cat, japanese cinema, movie quotes, ИКЕА
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: После возвращения из азиатской командировки группу ДА внезапно поместили на карантинБольше всего Хаммеру хотелось пообщаться вживую с заводчиками сортов «Русский зимний», «Щедрик», «Машенька» и «Зозуля».
Series: DA-5 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287659
Kudos: 2





	1. Карантин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акула даже купил себе дорогой, с функцией полной автоматизации проигрыватель.  
> Совсем недавно ему удалось «достать», каким именно способом, не суть важно, может быть из разграбленной квартиры какого-нибудь откинувшегося владельца, оригинал пластинки 1958.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сингл Пола Анка 1958 г - Crazy Love  
> https://youtu.be/WVwBvii05Sw

После возвращения из азиатской командировки группу ДА внезапно поместили на карантин.  
Зачем – непонятно. Их же заранее готовили к таким чрезвычайным ситуациям. Составляли план, отслеживали эпидемиологическую обстановку.  
На всякий случай, это помимо уже заложенной на генном уровне повышенной сопротивляемости организма к различным вирусам и специфическим заболеваниям, еще проводили целый курс прививочных и других профилактических мероприятий.  
Лидер сказал, что произошла утечка какого-то экспериментального и недостаточно изученного вещества в зоне непосредственного проведения их операции.  
Может быть даже какое-то новое бактериологическое оружие.  
Новость в спецгруппе восприняли неоднозначно. Шарк, на удивление воспринял это известие довольно спокойно, Такео же ощутимо закрылся в себе и помрачнел.  
Дело не только в том, что на неопределенный срок откладывалась его встреча с сестрою.  
Просто с недавних пор проводимые боевые миссии практически в одних и тех же местах, и одних и тех же регионах теряли свой первоначальный смысл, и противоречили первоначальным замыслам.  
Сначала они помогали организовывать какое-нибудь повстанческое движение, а потом вдруг приходилось против этих же ими же обученных повстанцев воевать.  
Добросовестно и ответственно относившийся к своим обязанностям Такео слишком сильно погружался в политические и общественные реалии их временных союзников, и потому очень переживал, когда получал приказ на физическое устранение какого-нибудь своего бывшего ученика или другого бывшего подчиненного.  
Четверых членов ДА изолировали в их родной секции, Кранц почему-то располагался по слухам в отдельном боксе.  
Всем четырем выдали по набору таблеток, Тао каким-то обходным путем выяснил, что это обычные успокоительные, легкие транквилизаторы и витамины, наказали чаще мыть руки и протирать дезинфицирующим составом поверхности.  
Разумеется, все разбрелись по своим отдельным комнатам, благо располагались они вокруг общей для всех гостиной. Каждый занялся своими привычными делами.  
Хаммер завалился спать, хакер конечно же, принялся, раскапывать дополнительную информацию, а стрелок единственный из всех добросовестно протер несколько столов и другую не ахти какую многочисленную икеевскую мебель.  
Шарк сначала чисто профилактически смахнул пыль со своей оружейной, состоящей не только из ножей и стилетов коллекции.  
Как полагается профессиональному коммандос Акула уважал и другие смертоносные зловещие «игрушки», огнестрел, метательные духовые трубки, ну и еще всякие экзотические приспособления для умерщвления себе подобных.  
Помимо этого слабостью темпераментного итальянца была еще и музыка.  
Как полагается, все эти надрывные слезоточивые «бельканто» и «наполитано».  
Акула даже купил себе дорогой, с функцией полной автоматизации проигрыватель.  
Совсем недавно ему удалось «достать», каким именно способом, не суть важно, может быть из разграбленной квартиры какого-нибудь откинувшегося владельца, оригинал пластинки 1958.  
Шарк почти что светился, как новогодняя подсветка на всяких елочках-гирляндах. Вынимая виниловый диск из бумажного, несколько пожелтевшего конверта, его руки от возбуждения почти дрожали.  
Тао с любопытством и отчасти с тщательно скрываемой под незаинтересованным видом, насмешкой пытался угадать, что на сей раз так пленило Шарка.  
Это же Шарк!  
Самая нестабильная и непредсказуемая субстанция на свете. Куда там всяким нитроглицериновым смесям и "гремучим студням".  
Хаммер, обычно мало интересовавшийся кем-то кроме себя, тоже задавался этим же вопросом.  
\- Чего это у тебя рожа такая довольная? Выиграл лотерею?  
Акула, проигнорировав вопрос, поставил диск и наклонил голову, придирчиво вслушиваясь в звучание.  
Видимо пластинка оказалась в достаточно хорошей сохранности, члены ДА не особо в этом разбирались, даже всезнающий Тао, так что Шарк от удовольствия даже зажмурился, напоминая любопытствующую собаку с рекламы старых проигрывателей.  
Хакер поморщился.  
Репертуар Шарка казался ему несколько слащавым и сильно старомодным.  
Хаммер обозначил вежливый интерес, потому что больше заняться было нечем.  
\- Это негры которых вечно путают с Пресли?  
Вместо Акулы ответил Тао.  
\- Не, это не The Platters. Дай-ка угадаю…  
Хакер быстренько подключился к «Шазам» и победно объявил:  
\- Пол Анка!  
Шарк самозабвенно топтался в некоем подобии медленного вальса с воображаемым партнером.  
Тао пригляделся и вспомнил.  
\- Совы не то, чем кажутся.  
Весь эпизод, начиная с театральной установки пластинки на «блин» в точности повторял сцену со знаменитым танцем Одри Хорн.  
\- Вот почему я говорю об этике, Лео.  
\- Ты большой ровно настолько, насколько я тебе позволяю…  
Хаммер тоже включился в игру, между тем снайпер только недоумевающе хлопал своими длиннющими ресницами.  
Тао с сожалением подумал, что Такео в некоторых аспектах, не связанных с профессиональной военной деятельностью, бывает откровенно туповат. Вон, даже у Хаммера были кое-какие кинематографические познания.  
Шарк между тем нашел на своем драгоценном аппарате воображаемую пыль и бесцеремонно стащил из комнаты Такео пару свежайших х/б тряпок.  
Все равно у него их было полно, самых разных. Для чистки, для протирания, для того, чтобы было где разложить детали.  
Впрочем, Такео разбирал пистолеты на сложенных вдвое бумажных полотенцах.  
Тао вспомнил еще одну запоминающуюся фразу из фильма.  
\- Можно мне вот этот платочек?  
Такео меланхолично промолчал, и недовольно заметил, что это ветошь.  
Тао прикрутил отжатую тряпочку к шариковой ручке и процитировал реплику Бруно Кремера из «317 взвода».  
\- В 46-м жители деревень имели обыкновение встречать нас небольшими флажками. Однажды мы пришли в деревню, а она пуста. Капитан сказал, что каждая шестая деревня мятежная и приказал спалить ее. Оказывается, жители вышли встречать с другой стороны деревни. Самое смешное, что когда они бежали нам навстречу, то в руках держали эти самые флажки.  
Хаммер лениво наморщил лоб, напрягать извилины лишний раз он не любил. Что-то крутилось на языке, помнится, Шарк им показывал пару любимых военных фильмов.  
Хаммер сделал еще одно усилие, и наконец-то выдал крутившуюся на языке информацию.  
\- Вильсдорф, здоровенный такой эльзасец.  
Шарк удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Ага, точь-в-точь как наш лидер, Кранц.  
Тао согласился и предложил устроить вечер караоке.  
\- Кто не смог угадать фразу или цитату из фильма, тот будет исполнять какой-нибудь творческий номер.  
\- Может быть просто платить? По пфеннингу с носа, может насобираем наконец на влажные салфетки и целую упаковку ветоши, – Хаммер был, как всегда практичен.  
\- На влажные салфетки, - Шарк выдавил двусмысленную улыбку и гаденько рассмеялся.  
Такео недовольно поморщился, но промолчал.  
С некоторых пор их профессиональная деятельность, их незамысловатый солдатский быт и грубоватые циничные нравы окружающих его коллег раздражали.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Первое правило Бойцовского клуба: не говорить о Бойцовском клубе…  
\- Второе правило Бойцовского клуба: не говорить о Бойцовском клубе.  
Еще более практичный Такео молча выложил на гостиничный столик энное количество бумажных денег.  
Как ни странно не из игры «Монополия» и им подобных.  
\- Что, просто так сдаешься?- Тао не хотелось вот так запросто терять одного из членов их небольшой финансовой пирамиды.  
\- А какой смысл?  
Была бы его воля, Такео бы просто смолчал, но в коллективе требовалось общаться.  
Тао попытался поддержать столь редко возникающую в последнее время атмосферу дружеского общения и, черт возьми, некоего воинского братства.  
В конце концов, речь шла о некоей форме военной этики.  
Но Такео похерил все. И даже не чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Как говорил Ленин, «Недостатки у человека как бы являются продолжением его достоинств. Но если достоинства продолжаются больше, чем надо, обнаруживаются не тогда, когда надо, и не там, где надо, то они являются недостатками».  
\- Ну, тогда я спою.  
Тао встал посреди гостиной, и, сверяясь с отпечатанным на бумажке латинским транслитом, нарочито заунывно запел, даже не пытаясь копировать манеру Тацуя Ватари.

kaze wa hitori de fuiteiru  
tsukimo hitori de tetteiru  
ore wa hitori de nagaremono  
asu no hakaba wa wakaranai  
aa tokyo nagaremono

Ветер и луна живут в одиночестве.  
И такие бродяги как я ведут одинокую жизнь.  
Я не знаю, где меня похоронят,  
Я – Токийский скиталец.

Цветы, распрощавшись с мечтами,  
Увянут и грезы умрут.  
Если я умру, то умру как настоящий мужчина.  
Верность для меня превыше любви.  
Я – Токийский скиталец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme to Seijun Suzuki's 1966 Tokyo Drifter.  
> 東京流れ者 - 渡哲也 Tetsuya Watari - Tokyo Drifter  
> https://youtu.be/BGPXsjEt2AU  
> текст на японском: Наталья Конкина перевод взят из субтитров к фильму  
> https://pesniclub.com/text/tetsuya-watari-tky-nagaremono-tokyo-drifter-main-theme


	2. Карантин-2. И фужерчики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Больше всего Хаммеру хотелось пообщаться вживую с заводчиками сортов «Русский зимний», «Щедрик», «Машенька» и «Зозуля».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86743396.jpg  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86743398.jpg

\- Может пора уже позвонить Кранцу и попросить выпустить нас ненадолго?  
Такео с сомнением посмотрел на свою подстриженную и завитую на бигуди из бумажек челку, дело рук заскучавшего на карантине хакера.  
Служба доставки на базе работала как часовой механизм, но кое какие запросы избалованных членов ДА она все-таки игнорировала.  
Между тем, Тао уже присматривался к тому чтобы поправить Такео «бровки».  
Только бы не Шарковым ножом.  
Такео внутренне содрогнулся от такой картины и, хотя не верующий, перекрестился.  
\- Че за гомосятину развели, - Шарк расковырял несколько столов, и теперь обстругивал, чисто для успокоения нервов ножки деревянных стульев.- Вот так, Хаммер и вскрывается вся подногтная правда о твоих непосредственных сослуживцах.  
\- Аха, - что-то невнятное пробурчал самый ленивый и толстый участник команды Хаммер.  
Он, как и полагается толстяку снова что-то жевал. По его собственному выражению «делал салатик».  
Откусывал по кусочку от всей имеющейся в гостиной зелени и запивал все это прямо «из горла» пол-литровыми бутылками с кефиром. На подоконнике и по углам Хаммер умудрялся проращивать всякие овес, сою и пшеницу.  
А на импровизированной общей кухне в банке из-под компота выпустил зеленую стрелу одинокий репчатый лук.  
В животе это, в процессе поедания, тщательно перемешивалось, вот и получался искомый салат.  
Хаммер дожевал и обеспокоенно заметил, что начинается дачный сезон и пора уже покупать и высаживать всякую необходимую комнатную рассаду.  
На этот раз Хаммер нацелился еще и на выращивание комнатных огурцов и балконных маленьких помидоров.  
Без посещения сельскохозяйственных магазинов купить эти семена было попросту невозможно.  
Больше всего Хаммеру хотелось пообщаться вживую с заводчиками сортов «Русский зимний», «Щедрик», «Машенька» и «Зозуля».  
\- Заказывайте онлайн.  
Лидер с каменным лицом выслушал по Скайпу очередную порцию едких замечаний хакера, нечленораздельных истерических воплей Шарка и жалоб от остальных членов подотчетной ему команды.  
Такео скромно заметил, что у него заканчиваются бумажные полотенца и ватные диски, а такое ни один зав по хозяйственной части, к сожалению, не закупает.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь. Выкручивайтесь как хотите. Вон, можете пощипать на корпию простыни и марлю.  
\- А еще из-за Такео у нас закончился весь шампунь.  
Шарк сообразил, что как маленькое дитя решил немного наябедничать, но натура требовала свое.  
Шарку как воздух был необходим неограниченный простор и масштабный размах действий, а здесь, в четырех стенах вместо эпических схваток получалось какое-то жалкое пуканье.  
\- Позвоните в «Беру» или еще какую-нибудь службу гражданской онлайн доставки.  
На каменном лице Кранца застыло привычно скучающее выражение. Жалующиеся подчиненные отрывали от просмотра супергеройского аниме о космических приключениях Кобры.  
\- Но шеф, вы же знаете, как это часто бывает с заказами на Али-экспресс и вообще в коммерческом интернете. Заказываешь Сашу Грей, а получаешь в лучшем случае старушку Памелу Андерсон, да еще и этими ее силиконовыми отвисшими сиськами.  
\- Хм. – Кранц невольно посмотрел на другой экран. В сериале 1982 года от Осаму Дэдзаки с сиськами и жопами у нарисованных женщин все было в порядке.  
В разговор ненавязчиво снова встрял Шарк.  
\- Надо заменить сломанную кровать. Я ее нечаянно немного разрушил. А еще поменять постельное белье и купить суперпрочные и легко отстирывающиеся простыни.  
\- А хрен в жопу? – Съехидничал в манере будущего партнера выживших членов ДА-5, М-21, лидер Кранц, - все обдроченное сдаете в прачечную или сами стираете хозяйственным мылом.  
\- Я порезался, - обиженно опроверг его необоснованные догадки Шарк. – На грязном спать не хочу, вдруг там зараза какая-нибудь в крови, и вообще красный цвет меня сильно пугает. К тому же, дежурный сказал, что на базе закончились бухло и антисептики. Лично я в таком дискомфорте на карантине сидеть не желаю! Щас к чертям расхерачу кому-нибудь ебло и все наше дорогостоящее высокотехнологическое военное оборудование.  
\- Говоришь, что на базе закончился антисептик и сорокаградусное бухло?  
Непоколебимое выражение лица Кранца избороздила глубокомысленная морщина.  
Надо сказать, что Акула употреблял исключительно дорогое итальянское шампанское Asti и прочие текилы и граппы, а вот лидер любил поностальгировать под Slightly Hung Over от Blues Delight и всякие “Babeee whats goin' on?» Криса Белла. Естественно, с высококачественным бухлом, соответствующем данной музычке.  
\- Бухло, значит говорите, закончилось?  
Лидер представил себе, как чья-то безжалостная рука из спецназовцев тянется к его запрятанной в секретном отделении в шкафу заначке…  
\- Ну ладно, только чур, выходить из карантина по одному. И пропуска там какие-нибудь постарайтесь оформить.  
К тому времени хакер уже нашпиговал все базы данных фальшивыми сообщениями об ослаблении карантинно-масочного и пропускного режима.  
Тао возликовал и уже безо всяких туманных намеков попросил разрешения по-быстренькому смотаться в ближайшее отделение Икеи.  
\- Босс, а можно еще прикупить кроме постельного белья, самой постели, прочей мебели, раздолбанной уже Шарком еще и маленькие стеклянные фужерчики?  
Лидер сначала нахмурился,- фужерчики, а не запрещены ли они уставом?- но потом все-таки снизошел и одобрительно поставил точку.  
\- Купите все, что ты сейчас перечислил, включая, само собой, ватные тампоны Такео, шампуни, и бухло. И фужерчики. Только смотрите, чтоб чеки, бонусные карты и гарантийные талоны отдали и правильно заполнили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Bell & 100% Blues - Cold Hearted Woman  
> https://youtu.be/AOWmPwKbcn4
> 
> Blues Delight Slightly Hung Over  
> https://youtu.be/RR8-m7AtzvM

**Author's Note:**

> хозяин Понимающего кота  
> Отчет по Новому Году. https://pikabu.ru/story/otchet_po_novomu_godu_2955910?ref=tjournal.ru


End file.
